


The Journey

by Mostcrazylady



Series: Evil Author Day 2019 [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostcrazylady/pseuds/Mostcrazylady
Summary: On a journey to find the fabled lost Temple of the Sentinels, Blair finds something more precious than riches.





	The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> The implied abuse is only mentioned in the beginning of the story, not really any details given.

The Journey

 

Anger was a hot flame burning inside his soul and had been flickering there ever since the first time his mother had handed him over to one of her many ‘gentlemen’ friends. The man had paid dearly for the privilege of indulging himself on the young boy’s body but Blair hadn’t benefited much from the handful of gold coins pocketed by his mother. Oh sure, she had promised that if he did this for her they would receive enough money to last them for a year and they could move to a better part of the city of Rainier. But all Blair really got from enduring the rape was a sore ass and a growing sense of resentment towards the woman he had loved and trusted.

The anger burned hotter as he strode down the busy street remembering his determination not to spend the rest of his life as a whore. The nicer neighborhood had allowed his mother Naomi to insinuate herself into a higher class of clientele but wealth and so-called good breeding hadn’t stopped some of the men from desiring his body over that of an attractive woman. 

It didn’t take him long to realize that everything had a price and if he wanted to better himself in the world then the price he would have to pay would be allowing others to use his body. He considered himself the winner in that bargain for he didn’t sell his body cheaply. If those men wanted him, and they did, then they would have to pay the price. Within a year he had gathered his own clients, men who didn’t come to him because of their acquaintance with his mother. Men who handed him the gold coins which he hid away until the day when he would have enough to escape this life.

Blair found himself in front of the Copper Kettle, a bar he had visited on the rare occasions when he had wanted company. He decided that drowning his sorrows was a good idea right now and entered. The place was half empty at that time of day and he easily found a table in the back corner where he could drink and brood undisturbed. He didn’t know how long he’d been there when someone slid into the chair next to him.

“Hey, Blair. How ya been? Good to see you again.”

Blair glanced at the smiling owner of the voice and sighed. “Hey, Conrad. Haven’t seen you around for a while. What’s it been? A couple of years?” 

The older man nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been traveling. Just came back from a fishing trip on the coast. You should have seen the size of the fish there. They were huge. I caught almost a thousand pounds of them.”

Blair raised his eyebrows in surprise. “That’s a lot. You must have made a tidy profit from their sale.”

“Oh I didn’t catch them to sell. I gave them to some families I’ve been taking care of. They were really grateful to get the extra food.”

“That was very generous of you.”

“Yeah. Before that, I was pretty busy helping a guy I met replace the roof on his house. He really needed my expertise. Poor guy didn’t have a clue what he was doing.”

“Lucky you came along.” Blair returned his interest to the glass of beer he held. He didn’t really know Conrad all that well and had only exchanged pleasantries with him a few times. Obviously the man still enjoyed bragging himself up and Blair was more than ready to end the conversation.

“Yeah.” Conrad sensed he was losing the attention of his captive audience and shifted topics with practiced ease. “So Blair. What have you been up to lately? I heard you were enrolling yourself in the University. You must have struck it rich. Only the wealthy can afford to get a formal education.”

Blair’s glass hit the tabletop with an angry thunk. “Tried to enroll is more like it. Those pompous self-righteous bastards turned me away. Oh I’ve got more than enough money to pay my way but I don’t have a good enough pedigree. I might taint their high-born students by associating with them.” 

His voice was filled with bitterness and his anger flamed again at the memory of Stoddard’s words. Stoddard, whose gold coins had filled up a good quarter of the coin pouch he now carried. The University professor had enjoyed Blair’s body often over the past few years and had even encouraged the self-taught young man to continue learning. He knew Blair wanted a formal education and never once let on that it would be impossible. Stoddard, the man of importance who Blair had been sure would help him enroll. The rotten shit had laughed at him and haughtily informed him that no amount of money would buy a place in the University for the bastard son of a whore who was nothing more than a whore himself. 

“Man, that’s harsh.” Conrad shook his head in sympathy but his mind was on the money that Blair wouldn’t be spending on an education and he wondered if there might be a way to get his hands on some of it. An idea began to form as he listened to his companion’s next words.

“Well I’ll show them! I’ll become so famous and well-known that my pedigree won’t matter to anyone. I’ll…I’ll discover something like…like a lost civilization or…or the Temple of the Sentinels or…maybe just a huge treasure! Something so big that they’ll beg me to attend their precious University. Then I’ll laugh at them.”

“Temple of the Sentinels,” Conrad mused thoughtfully. “Man, that place is filled with treasure. Wish I had the money to make a trip there.” He inwardly smiled when he saw that he had Blair’s full attention.

“You know where it is?”

“Yeah, Blair. Yeah.” Conrad shrugged and leaned closer. “I got a buddy who was there and it’s true. That place is so full of treasure, it would take a hundred men ten years to haul it all away. He even drew me a map of how to find it.”

Blair gave him a skeptical look. “If that’s true then why haven’t you gone there and hauled away some of that treasure for yourself?”

Conrad sighed and hoped he sounded regretful enough. “Well, with taking care of these families like I have, I just haven’t been able to get enough money together to go searching for it. But, it’s all good.”

The two sat in silence as Conrad let Blair think about his words. He had planted the seed; now with luck it would take root. It was a few minutes before Blair spoke quietly.

“I know the Temple exists. I found reference to it in one of the books I read. It’s far to the south of here, three or four month’s journey. I have the money and you have the map. Surely there’s enough treasure that we could both come back rich and famous.”

“Yeah, Blair. This will be a real adventure!” Conrad grinned then said hesitantly, “Uh, I hate to ask but you’ll have to lend me some money so I can buy what we’ll need for this trip.” 

“Oh that’s not a problem. I’ll take care of making the purchases. Help me make a list so I don’t forget anything.”

Conrad skillfully hid his annoyance at not getting the money handed to him and mentally shrugged. So what. He was still getting a free ride away from the city. Things were getting uncomfortable around here, especially with that bitch threatening to have him arrested for assault. So he’d pushed her and she’d bumped her head. Big deal. They’d both been drunk and arguing. It wasn’t his fault she was clumsy. No, a couple more days and this whole place would be history. Then he could take his time getting his hands on the rest of Blair’s money. 

=====================

Blair had made the purchases, all the while wondering what had possessed him to go along with Conrad’s treasure hunting scheme. Sure, he knew it in his bones that the Temple existed but when he asked to see the map, Conrad had declared that he’d destroyed it so no one could steal it from him. Then he’d quickly reassured his new partner that he’d memorized it and knew exactly what to look for when they reached the right area.

Now almost a week later the pair guided their horses along the road and Blair was thankful that he had bought two tents for sleeping. The more he got to know Conrad, the less he trusted him. He didn’t like the way the other man watched him as they ate their evening meals. He’d seen that look on the face of more than one of his clients and he was damned if he was going to spread his legs for this guy. Blair was also sure that Conrad had an unhealthy interest in how much was still in his coin pouch. He was beginning to wonder if he’d survive long enough to reach the Temple and return.

He reluctantly tuned back in to his traveling companion’s latest discourse. The man was definitely beginning to annoy him.

“Now, Blair. Let me explain this to you one more time. Horses are just like women. They have to be properly trained so they know who’s in charge. You have to teach them who’s boss.”

Blair gave a mental grimace and promptly tuned Conrad out again. He knew several women who would take offense at that little tidbit. Besides, he had quickly caught on to how to ride a horse and after the first day on the road hadn’t had a bit of trouble with his mount. He didn’t need riding lessons. He needed a bodyguard.

Bodyguard. Someone to keep him safe from whatever they encountered on this journey. Tonight they’d be camping outside the city of Cascade. Tomorrow he’d leave Conrad to watch the campsite while he went to hire…no buy more supplies. That was it. Conrad didn’t need to know about this decision until after the fact. Let him be surprised at the addition of a bodyguard. It was Blair’s money being spent, so therefore Blair was in charge of this little expedition.

=====================

The next day found Blair wandering through the market district of Cascade. The man at the stable where he’d left his horse had pointed him toward the slave market when he’d asked for the best place to find a bodyguard. He’d been assured of finding many men there who would be capable and willing to defend him. 

Despite his misgivings Blair approached the large building. He hated slavery and considered it no better than legal prostitution. The master was in full control and could do whatever he wanted to the slave’s body whether the slave consented or not. As he entered, he noticed that the women all wore short sleeveless tunics and the men wore nothing but brief loin cloths. Yes, this merchant knew how to display his wares all right.

He wandered the aisles for a while ignoring the women and weaker looking men, glancing at a descriptive placard now and then until he ended up in a back corner. One look at the man seated on the floor of the cubicle there and Blair knew he’d found his bodyguard. The man’s dark hair was cut short in the military style and the muscular arms and legs defined him as a man of action who took care of his body. The shackles were a surprise; none of the other slaves wore them.

The angry glare on his face would have given any other potential buyer second thoughts but even that didn’t stop Blair from stepping closer to the placard so he could read it.

“A Sentinel,” Blair whispered. “A trained warrior who’s seen battle. Perfect.” 

======================

Anger was a cold flame that ate him from within. He was a Sentinel, dammit, born to the mighty house of Ellison. He was a warrior who had led his men into battle and fought for the glorious city of Cascade, yet here he sat shackled and chained to a post in the slave market. The more he thought about the people who had condemned him to this fate, the more his resentment grew. He didn’t know who to blame for his current condition, so he blamed them all.

His commanding officer who had no doubt knowingly sent him and the men he led into a trap, using them for bait to draw out the enemy forces. They had been sacrificed so that jealous bastard Oliver could lead the rest of the troops to victory and get all the glory for himself. 

That useless idiot that had been assigned to help him use his heightened senses. Worthless as a soldier and even more worthless as a guide. The fool had gotten himself killed and the odor of his blood had overwhelmed the Sentinel’s sense of smell until he lost himself in a zone. When he awakened, the battle was over and he was being unjustly accused of actions which resulted in the deaths of his men. 

His pompous ass of a so-called father who had been furious when his eldest son had joined the army then couldn’t brag enough about his son’s accomplishments on the battlefield. The rotten bastard promptly disowned him and refused to spend a penny of his considerable wealth to clear his name.

And Carolyn. Sweet, adoring Carolyn who eagerly awaited their marriage so she could claim the prestigious Ellison name for herself. That two-faced bitch. At his farce of a trial, she had wept crocodile tears claiming he had deceived her and she’d had no idea she’d pledged her heart to such a dishonorable man. Oh, she’d still get what she really wanted. He had no doubts that his shithead younger brother was consoling her in her pretend grief. Well he could have her, the little turd.

And that brought his thoughts to Brackett, the judge who had sentenced him to slavery. An involuntary shudder went through his large frame. The son of a bitch had gloated as he watched the slave collar being placed around the Sentinel’s neck. “The mighty James Ellison. Not so mighty now, are you? I look forward to buying you at auction next week. You’ll be a lucrative addition to my brothel, but first I think I’ll let my good friend Kincaid give you to his men. They’ll see that you are broken in properly. Then of course I’ll have to personally confirm that they’ve done a good job.”

Jim’s rage had boiled over and he had tried his damnedest to get his hands around Brackett’s throat but all his efforts got him was a beating by the slave dealer’s hired help and his hands shackled to his waist. He was then dragged to a back corner of the market where the chain attached to his collar was fastened to a sturdy post. The memory of Brackett’s parting words sent another shudder through him. “Relax, Ellison. You’ll still be here on auction day. No one else will want to buy a disgraced Sentinel who was responsible for the deaths of his own men. You’re mine. I’ll leave you to contemplate the joys of your future.” 

“A Sentinel. A trained warrior who’s seen battle. Perfect.”

The soft words interrupted his thoughts and he scowled up at the young man that was reading the placard that listed Jim’s attributes. He could tell that the kid’s trousers and shirt were well made even though they were dusty from traveling. One glance at the shoulder length curly brown hair had him snorting in contempt. Obviously some snot-nosed rich brat who could afford his own hairdresser. Probably slumming in the slave market. Jim glanced around quickly, expecting to see bodyguards for the young fop and was surprised there were none in sight. 

The kid turned at the sound to meet his eyes appraisingly. Jim was stunned by the beauty of the young face but he quickly hid it behind a deeper scowl. “A fierce warrior. Exactly what I need.” There was a gleam of eagerness in the deep blue eyes that refused to be cowed by the hostility in Jim’s glare. 

“Ah, Young Master. How may I be of service to you?” The ingratiating voice of the slave dealer called out as he hurried toward his potential customer. 

The kid barely spared the fawning man a glance before returning his attention to Jim. “I’m in need of a bodyguard, one who can defend me for I’ll be traveling through dangerous lands.”

“Of course, Young Master. If you’ll come with me. I have several who will be most suitable.” The dealer tried to lead him away but the kid didn’t budge.

“Tell me about this slave. His quoted price seems low for a man of his background. Is he in good health?”

The dealer fidgeted uneasily. “Oh, Young Master. You don’t want him. He’d be totally unreliable as a bodyguard. Now if you’ll just come with me I have much more suitable candidates for your purchase over this way.”

Again the kid ignored the other man’s attempt to get him to move. “What’s wrong with him? Your sign says he’s a Sentinel. Surely his senses would alert us to any approaching trouble. He looks like a well-trained warrior to me. You don’t get muscles like that by letting others do your fighting for you. Or by sitting on your ass all day.”

Jim bristled at the conversation and barely kept himself from snarling. If his hands weren’t shackled he’d snap the little bastard’s neck like a twig.

The dealer laughed nervously. “He’s obviously not a very good Sentinel. He got his men slaughtered by leading them into a trap. He’d probably show you the same courtesy. It would be foolish to hand him a weapon and expect him to not use it on you. Besides, he’s to be sold at auction in a few days. He’ll probably end up working in the mines. Or a brothel.” He said the last with a smirk that abruptly reminded Jim of Brackett’s plans for him. 

A glimpse of something that Jim couldn’t quite decipher passed across the young man’s face just before he turned to coolly regard the dealer. “I take it he is for sale beforehand; otherwise you would not have him on display in the market with a quoted price listed. I’ll take him.” 

“You don’t want him, Young Master. He’s much too dangerous. That’s why he’s in shackles. He’d probably kill you in your sleep if you turned him loose.” It didn’t take a Sentinel to see that the man was beginning to sweat. “Besides, another customer has already spoken for him and expects to buy him at the auction.”

The young man’s eyes narrowed at this information. “Really? Has he given you any coin to hold this slave for his purchase?”

“Well no, but I’m assured of his payment in full.”

“Which would you rather have? His promise…or my coin in your hand? With a bonus for good service of course.” 

It only took the dealer a few seconds and a slight jingle of an obviously full coin pouch to make up his mind. “I’ll get his papers.” And he hurried off to do so. 

“Asshole.” Jim was surprised at the venom in the quiet whisper. Then the kid faced him again and Jim’s frown was met with a calculating gaze followed by words spoken so softly that only a Sentinel could hear them.

“I don’t believe in slavery. And the thought that a Sentinel of all people should be reduced to such a status is especially offensive to me. I am embarking on a journey to a land far in the south, through unknown country that may very well be dangerous. I need someone strong who will protect me and see me safely there and back again. I’d much rather have a willing bodyguard who will uphold his oath to keep me safe than a reluctant slave. If you will swear me your loyalty, then you will have your freedom. Do we have a bargain?”

Jim considered his options. On the one hand, certain abuse, rape and humiliation at the hands of Brackett and Kincaid. On the other hand, the humiliation of being owned and ordered about by some snot-nosed kid who he could easily escape from. He could wait until they were a couple days away from the city then snap his neck and disappear. Yeah, he could put up with his shit for a couple days if it meant his freedom and a chance at revenge on those who’d put him here. He gave a small nod.

The brat smirked in satisfaction and whispered, “Done.” He then turned as the dealer bustled up with a paper in one hand and a small bundle in the other.

“Here is his ownership paper and the clothing he wore when he arrived.” He waited expectantly until the young man had read the paper and held out a handful of coins.

“You need to remove his shackles so he can get dressed.”

“I can’t do that. I don’t have the key.” The dealer looked almost smug as he took the chain attached to Jim’s slave collar and unfastened it from the post.

“Excuse me?”

“There’s only one key and the other customer has it. He was that sure of his purchase.” He handed the end of the chain to the annoyed patron who frowned and handed the bundle of clothes to Jim.

“At least you can put on your trousers and boots. I’m not about to take you out in public dressed like that.”

“I strongly advise you to not remove his shackles, Young Master,” the dealer continued. “You mark my words. He’ll murder you in your sleep.”

Jim smirked to himself when the kid turned to the dealer and coldly said, “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you. Good day.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Good day.” The words were spoken in a tone that left no doubt that the conversation was over and left the dealer no choice but to shrug and walk away muttering about the ingratitude of some customers.

The kid was doing his own muttering about self-righteous smug bastards when he turned back to his slave and noted that the bottom half of his body was clothed. The man clutched his shirt in his still-shackled hands and the kid sighed and shook his head. “Come,” he said as he started toward the entrance only to be brought up short by the suddenly taut chain he held. He looked at Jim who had still not moved and quirked an eyebrow. “Would you prefer to remain here?” 

That seemed to be the right question and Jim followed his new master out the door and down the street. He was surprised to be led into the first alley they came to and even more surprised at the serious look on the kid’s face.

“Do you swear to protect me and keep me safe until this journey ends?”

“Yeah.”

“Say it. Let me hear the words.”

Jim sighed and grudgingly replied, “I swear to protect you and keep you safe until this journey ends.”

“Do you swear me your loyalty?”

“I swear you my loyalty.” He decided a lie or two wouldn’t hurt until they were away from the city. He definitely looked forward to wrapping his hands around the little prick’s scrawny neck.

“And in return, I give you your freedom. The bargain is made. My name is Blair. What shall I call you?”

“Ellison.” Jim figured it would give his father fits if he found out that a slave was using his prestigious name. In fact he hoped the old fart died of a brain hemorrhage.

The brat nodded then pulled a small tool from a pouch at his waist and skillfully inserted it into the first lock on the shackles. 

“Who are you?” Jim asked suspiciously as the lock quickly opened. It was obviously not the first lock this kid had picked. “What are you?”

“I’m no thief, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Blair answered as he worked on the next lock. “Some of my mother’s ‘gentlemen friends’ enjoyed teaching me many…skills.” The last word was spoken with a grimace of distaste.

Jim thought he had an idea as to just what skills had been taught to his young master and toyed with the idea of sampling those ‘skills’ before he snapped the kid’s neck.

The final lock opened and Blair tossed the shackles to the side followed closely by the chain he unfastened from Jim’s slave collar. “Put your shirt on. It’s not that warm.”

Jim donned the shirt and fingered the metal collar around his neck. “What about this?”

“You’re still my property. It comes off when we return from our journey. Until then, you wear it. Now come.” Blair started toward the mouth of the alley but paused when he realized that Jim wasn’t following. There was a dangerous look to his stance that for a brief moment had Jim rethinking just what sort of ‘skills’ the kid had been taught.

“Do you forget your oath so soon?” Blair asked quietly.

“I’m no oath breaker,” Jim snarled indignantly. 

“Then come. Or do I need to put you on a leash?” There was steel in Blair’s voice that confirmed he would do exactly that and Jim had a feeling that he just might succeed. So he tucked his anger away for later and decided to cooperate. For now. As distasteful as it was, he had to play the game in order to get out of the city before Brackett discovered that he had been sold. Yes, he could afford to bide his time, so once again he followed his new master down the street. 

======================

It was late afternoon when they finished Blair’s shopping spree. Jim sighed in relief as they finally left the city behind them. Their first stop after the slave market had been a tailor shop where Blair bought him a variety of new clothes. From there, they went to a weapons dealer since a bodyguard needed proper means to protect his owner. Jim was sure the dealer recognised him as he brought out Jim’s own weapons that had been taken from him when he was arrested. The dealer sold everything to Blair at a fraction of their true worth and winked at Jim as they left the shop.

They ended up back at the stable where Blair had left his own horse and the stable owner gave them a big grin when Blair announced that he needed to buy a horse and all its trappings for his new bodyguard.

“I have just the horse for you,” he declared. “Course, he’s a little on the wild side, that’s why no one else has bought him, but I think your...bodyguard can handle him.”

Then to Jim’s amazement, the man led Jim’s own horse over to them.

“What do you think, Young Master? Do you find this mount suitable?”

Blair glanced over to where Jim was crooning softly to the horse and the horse was nuzzling Jim’s shoulder in return. “I think he will do just fine. Where is his tack?”

Again, Blair was charged well below the value of the animal and as Blair completed the transaction, Jim was sure the man recognised him. Why else would he practically gift him with the return of his horse? Maybe not everyone thought of him as a traitor.

After buying a few more supplies, they finally headed away from the city and toward the place that Blair had left Conrad with the camp.

As the city disappeared behind them, Blair began to explain why he had decided to get himself a bodyguard and Jim realized that his new master was concerned about more than being attacked along the way. It seemed this traveling companion, an acquaintance named Conrad, had discovered that Blair had a large sum of money and cleverly manipulated him into thinking this journey was his own idea and footing the bill for the entire thing. 

It became obvious that Blair was not as connable as this other guy thought. He didn’t hand over his money; instead he bought everything they needed himself. Therefore, this Conrad guy was probably planning to rob him when they were alone on the trail. It looked like Blair was savvy enough to realise this and decided to get himself some protection before this could happen. Jim’s opinion of his new master reluctantly began to rise. 

“So where are you headed?” Jim finally asked.

“I’m not sure exactly where we’re going. All I know is that it is many days journey to the south of here. Conrad has seen a map of the place and he knows what landmarks to watch for.”

“You don’t trust this guy and you’re letting him lead you off into the unknown? Where are we going?”

“We’re going to find the Temple of the Sentinels.”

“There’s no such place. That’s just a bedtime story told to children. It’s a myth. It doesn’t exist.”

“All myths have a basis in truth. The Temple is out there. I know it. I can feel it.”

“Well I can’t feel it. I’m a Sentinel, shouldn’t I be able to feel it?” Jim was disgusted. Not only had he been bought by a snot-nosed rich brat, but the brat was a crazy person willingly following someone who sounded like a conman trying to bilk him out of his money. No wonder the kid needed a bodyguard.

They did agree on one thing. It would be best to tell Conrad that Blair had simply bought a slave and say nothing to him about the slave being a Sentinel and a bodyguard.

As they neared the camp, Jim’s hearing picked up the sound of voices. He held his hand out to stop Blair’s further progress so he could listen to what was being said. 

Blair whispered,”What is it?”

“Your traveling companion has two visitors. I suggest we proceed with caution,” Jim answered.

They entered the camp and watched two men ride off in another direction. The man left behind looked at Blair and Jim in surprise. “Well, Blair. You were gone long enough. And who’s this?”

Blair ignored his question as they dismounted and asked instead, “Who were those men, Conrad?”

Conrad shuffled his feet nervously. “Just two travelers asking directions.” He suddenly got his composure back and demanded, “Why do you have a slave with you?”

Blair managed to keep his irritation hidden as he smiled. “Conrad, this is Ellison. I decided that since we’re undertaking a journey of unknown length into unknown lands, it was a good idea to have an extra pair of hands around. So I bought a slave to help out.”

“You threw your money away on a slave? And a horse for him too?” Conrad was indignant at the thought of how much this slave and horse must have cost. “How much did you waste?”

Blair narrowed his eyes and his voice was cool when he answered. “Must I remind you, Conrad. This is my money to spend and I will spend it on whatever I wish. If I want a slave, I will buy me a slave and a horse for him to ride. Am I clear?”

“Yeah, Blair. Yeah. It’s all good.” Conrad quickly backpeddled then turned to Jim. “Well what are you waiting for, slave? Get a fire going so you can cook our evening meal,” he ordered.

Jim bristled but before he could say anything to the arrogant man, Blair spoke up. “Ellison is my slave, Conrad. You do not get to order him around. My orders are the only ones he has to obey. Understand? If you want a fire, go gather some wood. You’ve been here all day and you could have gotten it earlier.”

“Fine, I’ll get the wood. It’s all good,” Conrad muttered. 

“Nice meeting you, Conrat,” Jim called after him.

“Conrad! My name is Conrad!” he indignantly shouted back before stomping off.

“Whatever,” Jim shrugged and turned to unsaddle his horse.

Blair rolled his eyes and quietly chuckled as he began unsaddling his own horse. He didn’t buy Ellison to wait on him hand and foot. He bought him for protection and it seemed as if he might have made a wise purchase. It looked like it would be an interesting journey.

 

==============================

 

By the time they’d finished their evening meal and tidied up the camp for the night the sun had almost set. Conrad had spent the entire time ignoring Jim and gave his full attention to Blair, telling him all about the wondrous sights he’d seen on his travels and of course all the brave and selfless deeds he’d done.

As Conrad droned on and on, Jim noticed that Blair’s eyes were unfocused as if his mind was elsewhere and he wasn’t really listening, only tuning in occasionlly to the other man’s words. Jim found the obnoxious man’s voice becoming more annoying by the moment and was relieved when it was finally time for bed.

“You. Slave. You can sleep out here by the fire,” Conrad imperiously declared.

“Ellison will be sharing my tent,” Blair informed him.

Conrad was affronted by this and pulled Blair aside. “Blair! You can’t have that...that slave sleeping in your tent with you! Why, he’ll murder you in your sleep! You mark my words. He’s a slave and all slaves want is their freedom even if they have to kill to get it.”

Blair sighed deeply. “Considering the amount of coin I spent on him, I don’t want him taking ill from sleeping in the open. He will share my tent. Good night, Conrad,” Blair stated firmly and motioned Jim to follow him into his tent.

Jim paused at the opening and turned to give Conrad a smug look. “Good night, Conrat.”

“Conrad! My name is Conrad!” he growled indignantly and stormed into his own tent.

“Whatever,” Jim smirked.

Blair was sitting on his bedroll removing his boots. Jim paused for a second at the disapproving look Blair was giving him, then shrugged and began preparing his own bed.

“Must you go out of your way to annoy him?” Blair asked.

“Hey, I’m a slave. I have to find my own fun wherever I can.”

“Well try not to annoy him too much. I can only envision this leading to bloodshed, and I need him alive to help me find the temple. So, please try to behave.”

“Yes Master,” came Jim’s unrepentant answer.

Jim relaxed back on his bedroll and listened to the night sounds in and around the camp. He smirked again as he listened to Conrad muttering in his own tent about how he would be sure to find Blair dead in the morning, then continued on about how the slave would probably murder him too. ‘Don’t tempt me’ was Jim’s thought as Conrad finally settled and began to snore. He cast his hearing around the surrounding forest and heard nothing worrisome then listened to Blair’s breathing even out into sleep.

He took a moment to contemplate his new master. The brat had an air of self confidence that spoke of being used to being obeyed. He wondered again about the skills that he had been taught by his mother’s gentlemen friends. With the kid’s striking good looks, not to mention those lush lips, Jim could just imagine what skills had been taught and he decided to find out.

Jim slipped silently from his bedroll and crept carefully to Blair’s side. The night was no barrier to his Sentinel vision and he took in the sight of Blair’s sleeping face. He leaned forward only to be brought up short in surprise at the feel of a sharp dagger point touching his neck.

Blair spoke quietly. “When I said you would share my tent, I did not say you could share my bed. This is my bed. Your bed is over there.”

Jim sat back and raised his hands in surrender. “Hey. Understood.” He went back to his own bedroll and lay down. It was quiet for a moment, then Jim asked, “Do you always sleep with a knife in your hand?”

“When I need to,” Blair replied. “Now go to sleep,Ellison. I want to get an early start in the morning.”

“Yes master,” Jim replied and thought to himself, ‘This is going to be an interesting journey.’


End file.
